


Presque de la famille

by malurette



Category: Langelot - Lieutenant X
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag This, One Shot, Oops, and langelot/montferrand, help i low key ship michel/langelot, it's supposed to be gen and familial but oops
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Langelot n'est pourtant pas le fils de Montferrand...
Kudos: 1





	Presque de la famille

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Presque de la famille  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Langelot  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Montferrand, Langelot, Michel  
>  **Genre :** ambigu  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Vladimir Volkoff, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Langelot Day? (2-22)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~900

Le capitaine Montferrand n’était pas homme à avoir des regrets, des arrière-pensées, des états d’âme. Toutes les décisions qu’il avait prises dans sa vie, il les assumait. Mais parfois, juste parfois, il s’interrogeait sur la relation qu’il avait avec l’un de ses subordonnés, la trouvant juste un tout petit peu ambiguë, et craignant du coup qu’elle ne soit pas aussi honnête qu’elle aurait dû.   
Marié et père de famille, il était heureux en ménage. Son épouse et leurs quatre beaux enfants savaient qu’il est militaire, mais ignoraient dans quel secteur. 

Le lieutenant Langelot, orphelin de père et de mère, un de ses plus brillants agents, d’autant plus remarquable qu’il était également l’un des plus jeunes donc très prometteur pour avoir une belle carrière devant lui, était isolé par la vie. N’ayant plus de famille, et son métier lui interdisant d’avoir une relation suivie, il assumait bravement. Montferrand craignait pourtant qu’avec le temps, il finisse par en souffrir, et l’avait d’ores et déjà pris sous son aile.   
Il éprouvait de l’affection pour un si bon élément, qui allait au-delà du respect normal, et se muait en tendresse paternelle ; différente de celle qu’il avait envers ses propres fils, mais tout de même. Il était un peu âgé pour ça, il savait très bien qu’il n’était pas son père et qu’il ne pouvait pas s’y substituer.   
L’admiration que le jeune agent avait pour son supérieur était évidente. Le fait qu’il la lui rende était plus discret. Plus aguerri, rendu peut-être un peu bourru par la vie, il cachait mieux ses sentiments. 

Ils le recevaient à dîner assez régulièrement ; il ne savait même plus très bien comment ça avait commencé la première fois tellement ça lui semblait évident désormais. Langelot copinait avec les enfants ; les filles étaient trop jeunes pour succomber à son charme, mais il leur donnait encore quelques années à peine avant que ça change… l’aîné était juste assez grand pour l’aimer de tout son cœur d’enfant, comme un frère et plus encore.   
Son épouse avait parfois, bien malgré elle, de vilains soupçons. Se pourrait-il que ce jeune homme blond soit le fruit d’une indiscrétion de jeunesse, avant leur rencontre, avant leur mariage, d’une histoire précédente, que les parents de la jeune fille à l’époque aient refusé d’officialiser la chose, et qu’il aie décidé de rattraper le temps perdu des années après ?  
Elle en doutait fortement. Même si c’était vrai, ça ne ferait pas de cela une tromperie dont elle serait la victime, mais quand même une bien triste affaire pour le père comme le fils et elle aurait terriblement pitié d’eux si c’était le cas.   
Rongée d’inquiétude pour ce pauvre garçon et son cher mari, elle osa poser la question une fois ;  
« Ça n’est pas vrai, n’est-ce pas ? »  
Il tomba des nues.   
« Non. Non ça n’est pas vrai. »  
Il n’avait pas eu l’honneur de connaître sa mère, ni son père d’ailleurs. 

Langelot n’était pas le fils de Montferrand, ni caché ni adoptif ni même un filleul. C’était son subordonné, son collaborateur. Pour sa femme, c’était un jeune homme aimable ; leur différence d’âge et de statut l’empêchait de le considérer vraiment comme un ami mais ils se respectaient et s’appréciaient beaucoup. Pour ses enfants, ses vrais, ses enfants légitimes, il était… comme une sorte de cousin. Ils l’adoraient tous et l’adopteraient bien volontiers. Il était vrai que par moments, le capitaine en avait presque envie. Avant de se reprendre et de s’accuser de manque de professionnalisme. C’était bien d’avoir du respect et de l’affection pour lui, mais trop de tendresse, et du paternalisme, ça finirait par nuire à leur relation. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aveugler quand il l’envoyait en mission.   
Ses enfants, en revanche, n’avaient pas tant de blocages, bien au contraire, et ils n’auraient pas compris qu’il cesse tout à coup de venir leur rendre visite. Montferrand lui-même regretterait s’il devait le faire cesser.   
Michel en tant que grand frère responsable était à peine plus jeune que Langelot et il prenait depuis toujours son rôle d’aîné très au sérieux. Récemment seulement avait-il commencé à regretter un peu de n’avoir pas un aîné lui-même pour le guider, trouvait-il la présence de Langelot dans sa vie comme une bénédiction. Oui, il voudrait vraiment, vraiment, qu’il occupe encore plus de place, et recevoir de lui la même affection que son père lui donnait.   
Sans Langelot il garderait sans doute cette admiration, cet amour, cet esprit d’émulation pour son chef scout… mais Langelot était là, dans sa vie, et il espérait ça serait pour toujours.   
Langelot était ému, étonné mais reconnaissant d’une telle confiance, et n’osait même pas plaisanter pour essayer de le cacher. 

Lui aussi les aimait bien tous, Madame et les petits… qui grandissaient. Il s’inquiétait parfois, de ce que Michel était plein d’astuce et d’intérêt envers son cher papa et… et lui, envers lui-même, il questionnait de temps en temps leur métier et leur relation de subordination, apparemment avec innocence, mais souvent avec une justesse inquiétante. En théorie il ne pouvait pas en découvrir la réalité… mais… il pourrait bien se douter du vrai métier de son père, s’il ne le faisait pas déjà. Et alors, vouloir suivre ses traces, leurs traces. Qu’arrivera-t-il alors, c’est là que Langelot tombait à cours d’imagination.   
Montferrand lui-même, plus confiant, se contentait d’attendre et voir.


End file.
